Disciplining Eric's little girl
by Professor of Harry-Potterology
Summary: Juliana is a typical teenage girl only she is 118 years old and a vampire. Juliana is cheeky, unruly, allergic to any rules which makes her a very difficult girl to look after, even for her Viking-born Maker, Eric Northman.
1. Chapter 1

Pam sighed when she saw a familiar car pull into the Fangtasia car park.

"Is it so hard for you to do as you're told?" Pam asked and the brunette, getting out of the driver side of the car, smirked.

"It is when you tell me to do something that is so sinfully boring" replied the smirking brunette.

"I suggest you get your skinny ass to Eric" Pam said and the brunette rolled her eyes.

"Nah I think I'll have a drink first" the brunette said and walked into the bar and over to the bar and smirked at the amused man behind the bar, Chow.

"Aren't you pushing it a bit, love?" he asked and she shrugged.

"They're used to it. I don't know why Pam's so pissed. I mean I wasn't gone that long" she said and Cho sighed.

"You were gone for 6 months before Bill and Sookie found you" Cho said and she smirked.

"Have those two married yet or is he still in the 'I'm a terrible monster hear me roar' phase?" she asked and he chuckled.

"No they got hitched a few weeks after they got back from finding you. By the way, you are so lucky Bill talked Eric and Pam into staying here to wait for you or you'd have been sorry" he said and then fell silent when he saw the tall, blonde, vampire Viking walking over to them looking down right furious.

"Oh please, I ain't scared of Eric or Pam" she said with a laugh.

"Are you not?" Eric's voice asked and the brunette turned with a grin.

"Why would I be?" she asked and he looked at her.

"Because I am 1,000 years old and you are only a baby" he replied and she smirked.

"Yeah but you forget one very important detail" she said and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Please do enlighten me" he said dryly and she smirked and stood. With her high heels the brunette was annoyed at the fact that she was still only up to his chin.

"I'm your baby" she smirked and walked away. Eric looked at Chow who gave him a shrug before turning to serve one of the human customers.

"Out of my chair, munchkin" Eric heard Pam say and looked around and then spotted his two girls on the small platform arguing over the chair beside his own which was actually Pam's.

"No thanks Barbie, I'm actually really comfy" the brunette smirked.

"Let me handle her Pam, go and get a drink" Eric said and Pam glared at the grinning brunette and then stormed over to the bar.

"Care to tell me why you never did as I asked and instead ran off to London?" he asked and she looked at him.

"I never do as you ask and I love London" the brunette shrugged.

"You didn't come back because?" he asked and she smirked.

"I didn't want to" she said and he glared at her.

"I am your maker, Juliana. You are forbidden to defy me" he said and she stood with a grin.

"Well sorry daddy but I already did, but right now I'm bored so I'm gonna go and find some fun" she said and then cheekily kissed his cheek and ran off. Eric growled and chased her and then dragged her to his office.

"You are 118 years old Juliana, stop acting like a child" he snarled and she looked at him.

"I am a child, remember. I'm going to spend eternity in the body of an 18 year old girl Eric. You're in the body of a grown male of 28, Pam is 30 and I shall forever be 18. I am a child" she snarled back and he stood and glared at her. Normally people flinched and became very obedient under that glare, including Pam but his newest and youngest daughter, found great joy simply grinning at him, obviously amused.

"You are actually 118 princess, act like it" Pam said as she walked into the room in her 'uniform', a black skin tight dress and killer heels.

"No thanks, it's dull" Juliana replied with a smirk.

"Can I go now? I have to change, I have a party to get to" she said and then turned to leave.

"A party?" Eric asked and she turned and nodded.

"Jessica's" she replied, meaning Bill Compton's daughter who was two years older than her...physically anyway.

"Does Bill know she is having a party in his house?" Eric asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It's Bill, what do you think?" Juliana grinned and then danced out of the room and went to the car park. She climbed into her car and then smirked at the grinning redhead beside her.

"Did he know?" the redhead asked and Juliana shook her head.

"You're dad kept his promise" Juliana grinned and the redhead laughed as they drove off towards Bill and Sookie's old home. Bill had moved in with his new wife, Sookie, and had left the large manor house to Jessica, who took much pleasure in turning it into a fully fledged party house.

"Party time" Jessica cheered. Juliana laughed and walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Tru Blood.

"You call vamp's, I'll call human" Jessica said and Juliana nodded and pulled the mobile phone from her jean pocket. Three hours later the house was full of vampires and human's partying. Some Vampires had taken willing human to another room to feed and others were outside eating.

"This is amazing" Jessica said as she and Juliana danced together to the fast dance music.

"Tell me about it. Can you imagine the look on your dad's face if he saw this?" Juliana asked amused.

"Jessica Compton. Just what do you think you are doing young lady? I left you this house to look after and you turn it into a farce" Jessica said and Juliana laughed loudly.

"You sounded just like Bill" she said and Jessica grinned.

"Had enough practice, so how did your dad take you running off to England and Bill and Sookie finding you?" Jessica asked and Juliana shrugged.

"Same as he always does. Tries to scare me with his glare, then tries to lecture me before I grin and leave feeling more amused than anything" Juliana replied.

"Great party girls" said another teenage male vampire and one of their best friends, Martin, as he and a pretty blonde human left the room, smirking.

"Thanks" the two called back. Hours later, every human was gone and the vampire's were all settling down for sunrise. Jessica and Juliana had taken over the room Bill had created years ago in the basement of the house and were both sitting on the large black bed in their Pj's talking about Juliana's trip to London.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric sighed as he sat in his office with a bottle of True Blood.

"What do I do about her?" he asked and Pam glared at her shoes.

"Bury her...permanently" she said and he looked at her.

"Pam" he said and she looked at him.

"Why not? She'd keep out of my way and she'd always be in the place you want her to be" Pam said and he sighed.

"She is a child Pam" he said and she laughed.

"She's 118. Why do you treat her like a child? She is old enough to behave and yet you allow her to act like an adolescent child" Pam said and he sighed.

"I know Pam but I just can't bring myself to hurt her. She's so small and innocent" he said and Pam burst out laughing.

"Small I agree with, she is tiny, but there is a hell of a lot trouble in that tiny person" she said and he cracked a grin, making her smirk.

"You could always scare it into her" he said and she looked at him.

"You've been trying that tactic since you changed her. That was 100 years ago. Fat lot of good that did" she said and he looked at her.

"You two don't get along..."he began and she scoffed.

"Understatement of the year Darlin" she said and he rolled his eyes.

"What if I tell her if she doesn't behave, you'll look after her" he said and she stood, shaking her head.

"That's my punishment not hers. The demon would love that. She'd drive me to staking myself" she said and he sighed. Pam had a point Juliana had a talent for driving people crazy.

"What do you suggest then?" he asked and she looked at him.

"I already told you my suggestion" she said and he looked at her.

"I am not burying her" he said and she huffed and then looked at him as she left the room.

"Then you need someone that can handle her" she said and left the room. Eric sighed and leaned back in his chair and began to think.

Juliana entered the living room of Jessica and Bill's home and smiled.

"Evening sunshine" she greeted Pam with a smirk as Pam glared and Jessica giggled.

"Watch it tiny. Eric wants you" she said and Juliana raised an eyebrow.

"Does he, well tell him sorry but a lot of men want me" she replied as she took a seat beside Jessica, who laughed and handed her best friend the rest of her Tru blood.

"Home now, Princess" Pam ordered and Juliana smirked.

"No thanks" she said and then left the room to wash up and change clothes.

"Juliana, get down here this second!" Juliana heard a male voice bellow and grinned.

"Sorry Eric, but I already told Pam, my evening is all booked up" she called back and heard Jessica laugh, as she changed in her bedroom.

"Now Juliana!" he shouted and Juliana sighed and walked down the stairs.

"You called master?" she asked and he glared at her, making Juliana smirk.

"Behave Juliana" he said and she grinned wider.

"No thank you, behaving is overrated" she said and he grabbed her wrist and she gasped as he held it tightly.

"I do not want to hurt you Juliana and you keep pushing me" he said and let her go and she looked at him, angrily.

"What's the matter Daddy? Does daddy need someone to help him raise his little girl?" she mocked with a pout and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Actually Julie, I think your daddy needs to get laid" Jessica's voice said and Juliana began laughing as Jessica led her to the kitchen to get Tru Blood, leaving Eric in the hallway growling.

"I think you may be right, pity Pam is Lesbian" Juliana smirked.

"What about you?" Juliana asked and Jessica gasped.

"I wouldn't even go near him. I mean the guy is hot, I'll agree but he's blonde. I hate blonde males, it ain't right" Jessica said shaking her head making Juliana laugh and Eric roll his eyes from his seat in the living room. It served him right he supposed. Should have left the troublesome teenager to...

"That's it! Teenagers!" Eric exclaimed, standing suddenly. Jessica and Juliana looked at him with raised eyebrows and he smirked at Juliana.

"Pack your bags princess" he said and she looked at him.

"Excuse me?" she asked and he smirked.

"You're going to Dallas for a while. Get packing" he said and then left the two confused females alone.

"You're sending her where?" Pam gasped.

"He's perfect. He's a teenager with the mind of...well a really old mature guy" Eric said and Pam rolled her eyes.

"Eric no offence but Juliana will eat Godric alive" Pam said and he shook his head.

"Juliana won't do anything he doesn't want" Eric said and Pam sighed and left the office.

"Daddy!" shouted the voice of a very amused Juliana and he sighed and ran to where she was currently standing, by the bar with Jessica and their bags.

"I said your bags Juliana" he said and she smirked.

"Jessica is my sister. Wherever I go she goes" Juliana said and the two linked arms and Eric knew it would be futile to try and part them. He nodded and then ushered the two to his car.

"Are you going to tell me why I am going to Dallas?" demanded Juliana as they neared the airport.

"Because you need someone that has a mind that works like yours" he replied and the two females began to laugh. Eric rolled his eyes and then led the two females to the desk to collect the tickets. He sighed and began to talk to the woman as Juliana and Jessica wouldn't stop laughing.

"Now I trust Bill knows about you going away?" Eric asked and by the grin on Jessica's face and the amused smirk on Juliana's, he was going to go with the other man had no idea.

"Of course" Jessica said in a mock angelic voice.

"I told him the same time I told him that I'm secretly married with 8 kids" Jessica said and then Eric sighed and looked at his smirking daughter.

"Take this, it is only for emergencies and I want you to call me if anything happens" he said and smiled when he saw Juliana's eyes light up at the sight of the gold platinum credit card he held out to her. She and Pam maybe polar opposites but hold out a credit card and they were the same person.

"And Juliana?" he asked as she tried to take the card. He smirked at her pout when he pulled it back from her reach.

"Yes?" she asked sweetly and he smiled at her.

"Try and behave" he said and the two burst into giggles again. He gave her a loving smile and then kissed her cheek and Jessica's forehead and then allowed Juliana to put the gold card into her designer purse. The two bid him farewell and then walked towards their gate.

"Good luck Godric" he muttered and then headed back to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

"So who do you think he's sending us to?" Jessica asked.

"He said someone with a mind like ours right?" Juliana asked and Jessica nodded.

"So he or she would have to be a drunk" she replied with a grin making Jessica smile.

"So what do we do now? Our flight doesn't leave for another hour or so" Jessica asked and Juliana smirked.

"You know my dad is a great guy but he is terribly dumb" Juliana said and Jessica frowned.

"How do you figure?" Jessica asked and Juliana smirked.

"He said this was to be used only for emergencies" she said and Jessica nodded with a frown.

"Well it's an emergency since we are going to have shop so we don't die of boredom" smirked Juliana and Jessica laughed, the two linked arms and then both began thanking God and every other God they could think of, that Louisiana airport was home to many designer duty free stores.

"So we have to babysit a vampire teenager since your child can't handle her?" asked a very annoyed Stan and Godric rolled his eyes.

"No, I am looking after her and trying to keep her from driving Eric crazy. You and the others are free to take a few weeks off" Godric said and Stan, Isabel and a few others all cheered and dashed off. Godric rolled his eyes and headed to the room he was giving to Eric's newest daughter, Juliana. From what Eric had said, Juliana was very much an 18 year old. She partied, did as she wanted when she wanted and didn't care about rules or the fact that she was meant to do as Eric said. He was looking forward to meeting the young woman that had forced his over-confident, stubborn and loving progeny, to admit defeat.

Juliana and Jessica got off the plane and carried their new bags of items off the plane and through security, using their vampire glamour to breeze through without any issues.

"So how we getting there?" Juliana asked and looked around. The two cocked their heads to the right when they saw a limo waiting.

"You don't think?" Jessica asked and Juliana looked at her best friend.

"Nah...You think?" she asked and the man by the limo looked at Juliana and smiled.

"Miss Northman" he called and Jessica and Juliana gasped.

"For us?" she asked and the man grinned.

"Your father called. He said you wouldn't expect any less" he said and the two climbed into the car. They looked at each other and then smirked.

"Maybe daddy isn't so bad" Juliana smirked. Jessica laughed and then they set off for the place that Juliana assumed her father wanted her to learn how to behave.

"This trip might be more fun than I thought" Juliana said and Jessica grinned.

"Most defiantly" she agreed.

Isabel, Stan and Godric looked at each other when they heard loud music coming towards the house. Godric slowly opened the door and the three gasped when they saw the black limo driving up the drive way with the loud music blasting out of the open roof and windows. The door opened and the three gasped as a girl with vibrant red hair climbed out.

"Juliana, it's a pleasure to..." Godric began and the redhead began laughing.

"I'm not Juliana" she smirked and the three frowned and then gasped when a brunette appeared from the sunroof and then slid down the side of the limo with a smirk.

"That's Juliana" laughed the redhead as the brunette stood up.

"Oh shit, Jess my shoes are in there" the brunette gasped. Isabel, Stan and the limo driver looked at each other then Godric with smirks.

"Good luck" they replied as the redhead and Juliana pulled their things from the limo and then closed the door.

"Bye Honey, Thanks for the drive" laughed Juliana as she looked at Godric.

"Oh daddy bought us a butler too" She giggled and Isabel, Stan and Godric gasped as the redhead smiled brightly.

"Oh great. These are very expensive so look after them and when you've got a sec, I'll have a Tru Blood. Don't care what flavour and so will she. Come on Jess. There must be something do here" Juliana said and the two girls gave their bags to Isabel, the second in command and Godric, the man in charge.

"We'll see you later, Godric" Stan said and Isabel handed him Jessica's bags and then sighed.

"I shall be very sad if you die" she said and then walked off with Stan and a few other vampires who had arrived and had immediately ran off. Godric sighed and decided to indulge the two females. He placed the bags in Juliana's room. The two seemed to be close and wouldn't have any trouble sharing until he could sort out a room for Jessica. He located the two girls thanks to the loud music playing. He found the two in the living room, having found the flat screen and music. He stood watching the two dancing around the room, singing along loudly.

"...and Eric sent you here to behave why?" Jessica laughed and Juliana shrugged.

"No idea but hey the house is big, we have a butler and well he was pretty cute" Juliana said and Godric raised an eyebrow from the doorway.

"Nah, I'll stick with Hoyt thanks" Jessica said and Juliana nodded.

"Where is that guy with the Tru? I'm starving. Do you think we could go out and hunt instead?" Juliana asked.

"There will be no hunting here, Miss Northman" he said and they both turned and looked at him.

"What?" they asked and he entered the room and looked at the two females.

"You are forbidden to hunt while you are here. I have no idea what Eric lets you get away with but you will not hunt here" he said and the two looked at him.

"Eric lets me do whatever I want and you ain't gonna stop me" Juliana said and then looked at Jessica.

"Come on Jess, I'm hungry" she said and the two raced to the front door. Before they could open it Godric was already there blocking the door.

"Damn you're fast" Jessica gasped.

"Thank you Miss..." he began.

"Compton, Bill's daughter" she said and he smiled.

"Oh of course. Welcome Miss Compton, I do apologise since Eric only told me of his daughter coming" he said and looked at the very bored Juliana.

"Great, now I'm really hungry, well done" she said and then before he could stop them, the two dodged past him and out of the door.

"Both of you back here, now" he said and was stunned when neither girl flinched as they walked down the path, towards the gates.

"Juliana, Jessica. Both of you come back in this house now" he said and almost fell over when he didn't get a single reaction.

"Bye Mr" Juliana called as they opened the gates and walked off.

"I suggest you call no backs now" Pam said and Eric looked at her as she held out the phone to him.

"What?" he asked and took the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"What is the matter with that girl?" he heard his maker and oldest vampire he knew ask and sighed.

"I see you've met Juliana" he said.

"Yes and her delightful friend, Jessica. What happened Eric? Pam was far more obedient than these two" Godric said and Pam smirked.

"He indulged her too much" she said and then left the room.

"Eric" Godric said and Eric sighed.

"I know but I mean she's too...I don't know" Eric said and Godric sighed.

"She didn't even react when I ordered them back. They said bye and left" Godric said and Eric jumped up.

"What? When?" he asked.

"They ignored me when I said they couldn't hunt here and then they just walked off and that was about 5 hours ago" Godric said and Eric sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Godric, last time they did that. They were gone for a week" Eric said.

"You really did indulge her didn't you?" Godric asked and Eric sighed.

"I'm sorry it's just when I found her she was so scared and alone. I spoilt her a bit to cheer her up and then I guess I just lost the point of spoiling and just well...gave her up I suppose" Eric said.

"You want to give her up?" Godric asked and Eric gasped.

"No! Never, I love Juliana just as much as I love Pam. She just has a personality that she can use to wrap you around her little finger" Eric said.

"Eric, I will keep them both here and try and keep them straight but it will take a while" Godric said and Eric sighed. As much as she frustrated him, Eric hated Juliana not being around.

"Can I see her" he asked and heard his maker chuckle.

"Of course you can, my child. Whenever you wish...well that is if she hasn't vanished" Godric said and Eric sighed.

"I appreciate this more than you can know" Eric said.

"I know you do. I shall talk to you soon" Godric and hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

"That guy was yummy" Juliana grinned as she licked her lips.

"I could tell" Jessica laughed.

"What? He was and I must say his friend wasn't bad" Juliana giggled.

"No he wasn't" Jessica agreed with a grin. The two entered the large manor house and were about to go to their room when someone grabbed their wrists.

"I told you both you were forbidden to hunt here" growled Godric.

"Sorry but we were hungry" Juliana shrugged.

"Well then you shall have to get used to Tru Blood, Juliana because you are not hunting while you are here" he said and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"You said that before and the blood in my body right now ain't Tru Blood" she said.

"Both of room, now" he said and they looked at each other and began laughing.

"Yes sir" they saluted sarcastically as they ran up the stairs, laughing. This continued for a week. Godric had come to realise why Eric had trouble disciplining Juliana. She was both frustrating and amusing. The teenager in him wanted to join the two girls in their tricks but the mature part of him, was appalled at the two. He knew now that Eric wouldn't discipline the girl because she amused him and he loved her dearly.

"...bye dude" Godric heard Jessica call. He was out of his chair and at the front door in seconds.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked when he saw the two in black coats and heels by the door.

"For a walk" Jessica replied innocently.

"Really?" he asked, disbelievingly.

"Yes, now excuse me we have to be back sometime tonight...maybe" Juliana said and he looked at her. Her brown hair was swept back into a stylish messy bun with a bright pink rose pined to it. Her brown eyes filled with mischief and the teenage male in him wanted to throw her to the ground and make love until she couldn't remember her own name.

"Where?" he asked, trying to locate the mature side of his brain.

"Around" Jessica relied.

"Can we go now?" Juliana asked and he looked at her and sighed and nodded. The two gave him sweet smiles and then walked out of the house.

"Don't you think he's cute?" he heard Juliana ask and smirked as he walked back to his office.

"Yeah, strangely. What I still don't understand though, is why Eric sent you here to learn how to behave when the only guy here is the same age as we are" Jessica said.

"I don't know and I don't really care. The guy hasn't done anything. He seems to be more reluctant to say no to me than Daddy. I think the only person capable of saying no to me is Pam and even then, Daddy just overrules her" he heard Juliana say. He stood and watched the two walk to the gates. He gasped when he saw a black hummer waiting.

"Hurry it up, you two. The party is in half an hour not three nights from now!" shouted a male's voice.

"Keep your fangs on, Martin!" Godric heard Juliana reply and gasped. A party!

"Listen princess, you didn't have to drive here from Louisiana, get in the damn car!" shouted another male voice making the two girls laugh.

"Yeah yeah, Morris we're coming" Jessica said. Godric gasped as the two climbed into the car and it speed off.

"Ok nice ain't working" Godric realised and then sat in his chair.

"Maybe Juliana, is more like her father than she realises" he said when he looked at an old picture of him and Eric.

"You and she are the same person, my child but I have a feeling, she is going to be harder to crack" Godric said.

"Best party ever" Jessica giggled as she and Juliana crept into the large manor house.

"I know. Music, drama and blood, what more could a girl want?" Juliana asked. The two smiled at each other and linked arms before heading to their sun-proof bedroom.

"This needs to be fixed" Juliana said and Jessica looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Well I love you to pieces but sharing a bed is getting on my nerves" Juliana said.

"Honey I know what you mean but what else are we gonna do? Demolish a wall and make a bigger room for both of us?" Jessica asked. Juliana smirked as she watched her friend change into her PJ's.

"Jess?" she asked a while later as they lay in the large pink bed.

"Yeah Julie?" Jessica asked and then saw the devious smirk on her best friends face.

"Would it be an emergency if the wall just happened to fall down and for our own safety we decided to leave it and make a bigger room?" Juliana grinned.

"Juliana, have I told you that I love you lately?" Jessica grinned back.

"No but thanks honey" Juliana said and the two settled down and fell asleep, seconds before the sun rose.

"You may want to tell that girl what counts as an emergency" Pam said and Eric looked at her.

"What?" he asked and she walked over and loaded up his current bank statement.

"She spent $5,000 on a bed! $6,000 on clothes! $1,400 on a pair of shoes! Juliana!" he shouted and Pam smirked and left the office.

"Hello Eric, can I help you?" Godric asked after Eric rang him.

"What is Juliana doing? I have a statement that says she bought a bed?" Eric asked.

"Your daughter and Jessica have decided that they want a bigger room. They knocked down the wall into Isabel's old room and have decided to turn it into a room big enough for both of them. I am guessing that is the reason for the bed" Godric explained calmly.

"Let me talk to her" Eric sighed.

"I'll find her" Godric replied and then walked around the house looking for the troublesome brunette and her redheaded friend.

"...No, Jess. If we use that then the room won't match" Juliana said.

"Well then why don't we just re-decorate the whole room? I mean this side looks like it belongs to someone's grandmother anyway" Jessica said gesturing to the room which they had now claimed as part of their new larger room. The walls were painted with a very old wall-paper from the 1800's and it was dull and boring.

"Ok fine" Juliana agreed and Jessica squealed.

"Please tell me you bought the book" she said and Juliana smirked and reached into her handbag and pulled out a scrap book.

"Never leave home without it" giggled Juliana. The two sat on the ground as they flipped through the book, otherwise known as the Designer Holy Grail. It was filled with ideas from formal wear to kitchen designs.

"What about this one and these two?" Jessica asked and pointed to a light hardwood floor picture. She held up the two colour charts with a baby blue and a chocolate brown.

"Great but the different browns" Juliana said.

"The furniture. All our furniture is this wood" Jessica said and Juliana looked around and then realised her friend was right.

"Paint shopping?" she asked and Jessica grinned. The two stood up and were about to grab their bags and jackets when Godric entered the room.

"Decided to knock anymore of my walls down?" he asked.

"Not yet but if we do, we'll let you know" Juliana said.

"Someone for you" Godric said and held out the phone to Juliana.

"You answer and if it's daddy, I moved to Alaska" she said and looked at an amused Jessica.

"Answer me Juliana!" the three heard Eric's voice shout from the phone.

"I'll be on my way now" Juliana said and tried to leave when Godric grabbed her waist and placed the phone to her ear with a smirk at her glare.

"Hi daddy" she said sweetly.

"Princess, you bought a bed?" Eric asked and she smiled.

"Well Jessica couldn't very well sleep on the floor" she said.

"Godric said you two were sharing" he said.

"Oh we are daddy but we expanded our ideas a little" she said and looked at the book in her hands.

"Did Godric agree to let you rearrange his house?" Eric asked.

"Well he didn't come and tell us off when we took down the wall so I guess he's cool with it" she said and Jessica giggled as Godric rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing Juliana?" Eric asked.

"Designing" she answered.

"Princess, you know I love you but you really do some stupid things sometimes. What happens when you come back here?" Eric asked.

"Well Godric has a brilliantly designed room and I have more pictures for my book" she replied.

"Godric?" Eric asked and Godric kept hold of her waist as he took back the phone.

"I am here" he said.

"I'm sorry about her. I don't think she thinks before she acts" Eric said.

"Hey, I do so" defended Juliana.

"Hush princess" Eric said and she rolled her eyes and scowled. Godric soon left the two girls and they grabbed their things and then went to the local paint shop.


	5. Chapter 5

Godric ran a hand through his hair. He had held Juliana against him to stop her getting away and he had gotten himself into a very...awkward and slightly painful situation. The mature part of his brain had vanished and his teenage half was demanding he find Juliana and show her what a 2000 year old vampire could do. He shook his head and sat in his chair with a sigh.

"How am I meant to make her behave when all I can think of is throwing her to the nearest flat surface and making love until sunrise?" he muttered.

For the next two weeks, Juliana and Jessica re-decorated their room and continued to push Godric.

"I'm starving" Julian decided and Jessica looked up from her brand new sleigh bed.

"I'm good" she said and held up the bottle of Tru Blood.

"I hate that stuff, I mean it's ok when there isn't any other choice but I'd rather have human" she said and then left the room. She walked down the stairs in her skinny jeans and blue top and black jacket and converse.

"Going somewhere Princess?" Godric asked. The man had taken to calling her the nickname Pam had started years ago as an insult but Juliana had liked it and it had become her official nickname, even Eric called her it.

"Just for a walk" she said and he looked at her and then her clothes and nodded. If she was going out, she would have dressed up more and would be in heels. She left the house and then walked to the street. She walked to the local vampire bar where she and Jessica went when hungry. She walked in and smiled at the bar tender.

"What you in the mood for?" he asked and she looked around and then spotted a handsome human male sitting with a group of vampire females.

"That" she smirked and he laughed and left her to her hunt. She pulled down her top and showed her cleavage and then walked over to the male. The vampire females looked at her and with a glare they all walked away except one.

"He's already taken tiny. Sorry" she said and Juliana looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Have you ever heard of Eric Northman?" she asked and mentally smirked at the flash of fear in the other female's eyes.

"Yes" she said and Juliana smirked.

"Well that would be daddy, now move" she hissed.

"I'm 60 years old, tiny" she snarled and Juliana smiled sweetly.

"I'm 118, I believe I told you to move" she said and the male quickly jolted the other girl from his lap. The other girl glared but walked away without a word.

"Hungry gorgeous?" he asked and she grinned and delicately sat in his lap.

"Starving" she said and he smirked and moved his head to the side. She clicked out her fangs and sank them deeply into his neck. She smirked as he moaned and then he lifted her up and carried her to his car. She grinned as he began pulling at her jeans. After a very nice meal and some R rated fun, Juliana returned to the manor house. She walked in the room and saw Jessica watching T.V in her shorts and tank top.

"Feeling better?" Jessica asked and Julian smirked.

"Amazing" she said and Jessica grinned.

"Your hair is messed up, your top is buttoned wrong and you have blood on your neck. I'd say amazing was an understatement" Jessica said.

"He was delicious and well the second activity, well let's just say I'm glad I got his number" Juliana smirked.

"Takeout food and sex, great combo" Jessica agreed.

"I know right" Juliana said as she fixed her hair and top. They two sat on the sofa and watched T.V for a while and then Godric entered. He was about to ask how Juliana's walk was when he smelt the human blood. He looked at her and then saw the blood on her neck and drops on her top.

"Juliana" he asked and she looked at him.

"Yeah?" she asked and he was at her side, holding her wrist tightly before either girl could blink.

"Hey let go of me!" Juliana demanded loudly.

"What did I say about human blood" he said angrily and she smirked at him.

"It was yummy" she said and he glared.

"It's forbidden, what if the person says anything" he said and she grinned.

"I highly doubt he'll say a thing" she said and he looked at her and then he saw it. The small bite marks on her skin.

"You had sex with him didn't you" he said and she smirked.

"He was amazing...for a human" she said and he growled and both girls froze.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"You disobeyed me and then you let him touch you! Juliana do you have any idea how much trouble you have just caused" he said and she glared at him.

"I don't care about your stupid rules. As I have said to daddy many times, rules are made to be broken and as for him touching me. It was great, I had fun and if you want to know, I plan on doing it again and again and again" she snarled.

"You are never to go near that boy again" he hissed and she smirked at him as Jessica watched. It didn't take a genius to know that Godric was much older than the defiant brunette and could very easily hurt her if she pissed him off too much. Jessica just prayed that her friend knew when enough was enough.

"You are not my maker nor are you my father. Let go of me and leave me alone" Juliana hissed back and pulled back her arm.

"Jess, I'll be back later" Juliana said and Jessica sighed. Juliana hated being told what to do and as a result of a direct order, the first thing she did was go against it.

"Juliana get back here right now!" Godric shouted and she flipped him the birdie and he gasped as she ran out of the gates. He followed her with Jessica behind him. They soon arrived at the bar and Jessica gasped when she saw her best friend, with the human male she had been with earlier, heading towards a car.

"Put her down" Godric said and the human male looked at Godric and then quickly dropped Juliana to her feet and ran to his car and quickly drove off. Godric grabbed Juliana and Jessica gasped when he threw her over his shoulder without blinking and then carried her back to his home.

"You are to stay here and not leave until I say you can, understood" he snarled and Juliana glared at him.

"Fuck you" she hissed.

"Not in the mood baby, sorry, maybe tomorrow" he said and kissed her cheek with a smirk at her hateful glare then left the two girls alone.

"Pack up Jessica. We are going home first thing tomorrow night" Juliana decided as they got into bed. The next night, the two woke as soon as the sun set and began packing. They quickly changed being as quiet as possible and then pulled on flat, silent shoes and lifted their bags.

"We run to the airport, since transport is too slow" Juliana said and Jessica nodded and then the two crept down the stairs and where about to leave when the door slammed open to Godric's office.

"Going somewhere ladies?" he asked and they turned and both glared at him.

"Home" they replied and turned to leave.

"No you're not" replied the voice of Jessica's father. Both girls spun around and saw Bill Compton and Eric appear at Godric's sides.

"What?" Jessica gasped.

"You are staying here" Bill said and she glared at him.

"Am I hell" she said and then they both tried to leave again. Jessica gasped as Bill lifted her off the ground and held her from the floor. Juliana began to kick and scream as her father put her over his shoulder with a sigh.

"Put me down right now" she demanded.

"Sorry Princess" he said and she growled.

"Put me down or I am never talking to you again and you know I will do it" she threatened and Eric sighed.

"I'm sorry Princess, but you have to learn. You're too old to act like a disobedient child" he said and she began to kick and scream as did Jessica.

"It's your fault. I was fine until you turned me into an eternal child" she hissed and Eric sighed.

"You would have died, if I left you Juliana" he said.

"Maybe you should have let me then I wouldn't cause you trouble would I? Now put me down" she said and Eric looked at his maker with bloody eyes. Godric looked at his child and sighed. He was torn between letting her go and having her happy or showing her that she could have fun and act her age at the same time.

"Sorry princess" he said softly and carried her and her bags back to her and Jessica's room.

"How can you do this to me?" Jessica begged Bill who sighed.

"Please Jessica, just try and behave" he said and she looked at him.

"Leave" she ordered and he sighed and gently kissed her forehead and left the room. Jessica looked across to Juliana's side of the room and saw her best friend by the large windows, staring at the moon as Eric stood by her bed.

"Juliana I..." he began.

"I hate you Eric. I never want to see you again" she said coldly. Jessica gasped as did Eric.

"Juliana" he began again.

"Get out Eric. When I do get free of this prison, don't expect to see me" she said and he sighed and gently kissed her bare shoulder and left the room. Jessica walked over and the two girls hugged and stared at the moon.

Bill and Godric watched Eric as he stared at the moon, knowing Juliana was doing the same thing.

"What have I done?" Godric heard his child whisper.

"What you had to. Juliana has to learn what is right and wrong" Bill said and Eric spun around and both males were stunned when they saw the blood tears on his face.

"And now she hates me! This was a mistake. I can't force this onto her. She's my baby" Eric said and turned to leave the room. Godric stood and stopped his progeny.

"I am so sorry Eric but you have to leave her here. I know it hurts but it's for her own good. If she goes out alone, she won't survive and you know it. Juliana still thinks mostly like a human. She wouldn't survive on her own Eric" Godric said softly. Godric and Bill gasped as Eric began to cry. Eric fell to his knees and buried his head into Godric's arms as his maker hugged him. Godric had seen many newborn's die within the first 200 years from acting like spoilt children. They knew food and how to get it but as for the protection of their homes from hunters and fellow vampires, they had no idea. They were mostly killed by older vampires that had gotten pissed off at their attitudes. Without Eric to protect her, Juliana's attitude would have gotten her killed years ago.

"She hates me. I can feel it. She hates me" Eric cried, feeling the feelings of his daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

"It's been a week Julie, please get up" Jessica begged. Juliana hadn't left her bed since the night Eric had forced her to stay at Godric's manor like a prisoner. She hadn't feed very much and she was weak and she looked physically ill. Jessica was actually waiting for the day when Eric got fed up of her feelings of sadness and hunger and came and forced blood down her throat.

"Please Julie" Jessica begged and Juliana looked at her best friend. Both of them had been sentenced to this prison and Jessica seemed to not care.

"You do realise why we're here don't you Jess?" she asked and Jessica nodded.

"To learn how to behave" she said and Juliana sighed.

"Our fathers gave us up Jessica. My father is Eric Northman, one of the most badass vampires in America and he can't handle a teenage girl? You and I both know that's bullshit and as soft as your dad may be, he can handle you easily enough when he tries. They gave up Jessica. They left us here didn't they and have you heard from either of them since?" she asked and Jessica looked at her friend. As much as Jessica wanted to deny it, her brain had been telling her the same thing, Juliana had just told her.

"Move over" Jessica said and Juliana moved and Jessica climbed in beside her, both girls holding hands, staring out of the bed and at the moon.

Godric sighed as he listened to the girls talking. He wanted so much to tell them they couldn't be more wrong but he knew they wouldn't believe him. He also wanted to tell Juliana that she was anything but a prisoner here. He wanted to tell her how he wanted to make her feel better but he knew she wouldn't believe him about that either. He sighed and reached over and picked up the ringing phone on his desk.

"Hello?" he asked.

"How is she?" Eric asked.

"Same" Godric replied and Eric sighed.

"You have to fix her, Godric please. All I can feel is her hurt and it's killing me. You have to do something" Eric begged.

"What do you suggest Eric? Juliana thinks she is a prisoner here. She will never believe me if I tell her otherwise" he said.

"Please Godric, please fix my baby" Eric begged and hung up. Godric sighed, he could feel his own child's hurt from Juliana's attitude. He looked around and then heard the girls talking again.

"We have to do something, Jess. We will both go crazy if we stay here" he heard Juliana say.

"What if we just change our role here" Jessica answered.

"What?" Juliana asked.

"Well, when we're at Bon Temps or Shreveport. We are forced to stay there in a way right" Jessica asked.

"Yeah so?" Juliana asked.

"Well we stay there but we do it our way. We stay and Party, go out, shop, have fun. We may have to stay there but we're not locked away. We aren't locked away here either" Jessica said.

"So what do you think we should do?" Juliana asked.

"I say we do what we do best" Jessica replied. It was silent for a few minutes before Juliana replied.

"If you weren't a girl, I'd marry you" Juliana said. Godric smiled softly when he heard them both jump up and begin to find clothes to go out in.

"Eric" he said when the other man picked up.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I have an idea but I will your help and Bill's" he said and felt Eric's happiness.

"What do you need boss?" Bill's amused voice asked and Godric smiled.

Jessica entered the living room and froze.

"Julie, you better get down here" she called. She heard heels on the stairs and then they stopped. She looked and saw Juliana on the stair behind her, staring at the sight in front of them.

"What the hell?" they both said. The living room was bare. The fancy furniture was gone and there were tables around the sides. They saw a DJ standing by the windows, setting up.

"Excuse me?" Juliana asked and he the man looked up and smiled.

"Hello Miss Northman, Miss Compton" he said and both girls looked at him.

"What is going on here?" Jessica asked.

"Even Prison isn't all bad" the man replied with a grin.

"What?" both girls asked again and he grinned.

"Just stop asking questions and open the front door" he replied and Jessica walked over and slowly opened the door.

"Finally, love we've been here for hours" scolded Martin with a smirk. He and the large crowd of their friends spilled into the house.

"Hey love" Martin said and dragged a stunned Juliana to dance.

"Whose idea was this?" Martin called over the music and she shrugged.

"We have no idea. We just came down stairs ready to go to the local bar when Jessica saw this and told me. The DJ told us to stop asking questions and open the door and then all this happened" Juliana answered.

"Great party though" laughed Hoyt as he danced over to them with a very amused Jessica.

"I'd love to know who did it" Jessica said.

"Same" agreed Juliana.

"Mind if I cut in?" asked a voice. Juliana and Jessica gasped when they saw the young guy behind them.

"Godric" they both gasped and he smirked.

"But you're old" Jessica said.

"Technically yes, I am 2000 years old but physically I am 19" he said and the two girls, Martin and Hoyt gasped.

"Damn you are old" Juliana said and he smirked.

"Yeah so do you want to dance or am I blacklisted as well?" he asked and Juliana was about to say no when Jessica pushed her into his arms.

"I'd love to" she said and he smiled and led her away, Juliana sending her amused friends a glare.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah although, I'm sorry about whoever ruined your house" she said and he grinned.

"It's ok. I know it was a good guy" he said and she looked at him.

"How?" she asked and he smiled.

"It was me but shh" he said and she gasped.

"Why?" she asked and he looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"You are Eric's daughter and he can feel your pain but there is something you don't know" he said and she looked at him.

"I am Eric's maker and I can feel his pain" he said and she gasped.

"You made Eric?" she asked and he nodded.

"He was very much like you" he said and she looked at him.

"Was?" she asked and he sighed.

"He had to learn the same things you do and look at him, he turned out fine" he said and she pulled away from his hold.

"Wait so this was a kinda one last time before you make me become a perfect angel?" She asked and he sighed.

"I knew it! Jessica!" she screamed and the redhead was at her side in seconds.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It was a trick. Godric did this as a way for us to say goodbye before he turns us into Pam and Bill clones" she said and Jessica gasped as Godric sighed.

"Everyone we're out, now!" Jessica shouted and everyone began leaving, not even bothering to ask questions knowing that Jessica and Juliana would come up with another place to finish the party.

"I knew you were too good to be true. You may look like a teenager but you're just as stiff and boring as Bill" Juliana said angrily.

"Wait Juliana, this wasn't like that. You were so sad and..." he began.

"So this was a pity party and then once I was ok you'd make me onto Pam? No thanks, I'd rather not become a lap dog" she snarled and then Jessica and Juliana turned to leave.

"I did it for you Juliana. I couldn't stand hearing you cry and I could see you were hurt. I just wanted to make you feel better" he called and she stopped and turned and he gasped as the single bloody tear that fell down her face.

"Then let us go home" she said and then left with Jessica.

"Well that never worked" Godric muttered and then went back to his office to think.


	7. Chapter 7

began walking home and listening to sounds of the night.

Juliana sighed as she held a mug of warm blood. It had been three days since she had walked out on Godric's attempt to cheer her up.

"What do you want to watch, X Factor or Weekend at Bernie's?" Jessica asked from her place on the sofa.

"I don't really care" Juliana answered.

"You still down about Godric?" Jessica asked and Juliana nodded.

"I guess I was just thinking about him as a teenager not the 2000 year old guy he is. I should have known better" she sighed.

"You liked the guy, Julie, that's not illegal" Jessica said.

"I know but how can I trust him after this? He's Eric's maker, how can I expect him to treat me as a person rather than just his maker's daughter? He'll keep me here because that's what his precious son wants" Juliana said and Jessica sighed.

"I'm sorry Juliana. I know you really liked him" Jessica said and the two snuggled back into the sofa and began watching the T.V.

"Hello?" Jessica asked when her phone began to ring.

"Hey baby, last night was amazing. I love when you scream my name like that" Hoyt said and Juliana screwed her face up.

"Hey Hoyt" she said.

"Sorry Juliana didn't know you were there" he apologised.

"I'll be in our room" Jessica said and dashed out of the room, making Juliana grin.

"I'll hear what you do anyway Jess" she called and heard Jessica giggle.

"Then go for a walk" she called back. Juliana smiled and then went to their room.

"I am changing and then I shall leave you two" she said and changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a top and then a denim jacket and jean covered heels.

"I might go shopping actually" she said and Jessica smiled.

"If you..." she began.

"If I see anything you'll like I'll get it" Juliana grinned.

"Please and Thank you" Jessica said and the two hugged then Juliana grabbed her bag and left.

"Going out?" Godric asked and she sighed and looked at him as he sat in the living room.

"Yes, I am going shopping and I suggest you go out as well. Hoyt called and Jessica can be very...naughty over the phone" she said and then turned to leave.

"I'll come with you" he said and she looked at him.

"I'm going shopping" she said and he nodded.

"I maybe a male but shopping doesn't bother me, you tend to do anything to pass the time after 2000 years" he said and she nodded a waited for him to change.

"Where are you going?" he asked when she began walking down the path.

"To the gates" she said and he grinned.

"I don't walk very often, Juliana" he said and then led her over to his garage. She gasped when she saw the amount cars in the separate building.

"I thought this was Eric's old place" she said and he smiled.

"Nah, he used to stay in the room you and Jessica are in. This is for my motorised babies" Godric smiled and she smiled as she began looking around.

"So which car shall we go in?" he asked.

"That one" she smiled and he laughed when she pointed to his black Ferrari.

"Fan of speed Miss Northman?" he asked and she laughed as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"I live with Eric, he doesn't know what slow means" she said and he laughed and then they pulled out of the garage and headed to the shopping centre in Dallas, that catered only to vampires and so was open all night and even had a floor under it that was filled with coffins just in case. They had every store a vampire wanted and had everything delivered during the night time too. They arrived and parked in one of the spaces and headed into the car park.

"Where to first?" Godric asked and she looked around with a frown.

"Never been shopping here before?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Me and Jessica ordered a lot of our things on line and then Eric or Bill picked it up" she said and he smiled.

"Well then follow me" he said and she nodded. They arrived at a lunch area that was full of true blood stands.

"That's what you need" he said and she turned and saw the street like sign post behind her near the information stand. She looked at the posts and then gasped.

"This way" she said and began dragging him away. Godric began laughing when he saw the place her was pulling him to, Designer Drive. Juliana rounded the corner to the 'street' she wanted and then gasped.

"It's like heaven in one place" she sighed dreamily and he chuckled at her.

"Let's get shopping" she squealed and he laughed as she grabbed his hand and began pulling him to the first store.

"...What about these ones?" Juliana asked and Godric looked at the blood red heels she had on.

"Very nice but I liked the blue ones better" he said and she nodded and put back the red ones and walked away to pay for the three other pairs of shoes she wanted. She was about to pull out the emergency card when another card was held out first. She turned and saw Godric looking at her amused.

"Wasn't that meant to be emergencies only?" he asked and she smiled.

"This was an emergency" she said and he looked at her.

"How?" he asked and she grinned.

"Because I needed those shoes or I would have been very sad and since you don't want me to be sad, I had to get them for your health" she smirked and he laughed. Juliana fought back a shiver at his laugh. It was deep, sexy and made her melt. It was just a huge shame that he was off limits being her makers, maker.

"You really are adorable" he said and she looked at him then bite her lip before they left the shoe shop. Godric smiled as he sat on the black chair and waited for Juliana. She had dragged him into a Dior clothing store and had vanished into the changing room with over 20 dresses.

"I'm not sure with this one" he heard her say. He looked and smiled at her.

"It's very smart" he said. She had on a ruffled white blouse with a black dress over the top. It had think straps over her shoulders and the white blouse and then the dress's front began under her bust, highlighting her breasts. It was also corseted so it showed her amazing body.

"I like it" he said and she smiled and then nodded and went back into the changing room. A while later she opened the door. Godric had to clutch the seat to stop from pushing her back into the cubicle and having sex with her. It was a form fitting, short black, glittering dress that had one sleeve that was made of light and flowing material.

"Love it" he said huskily and she bite her lip again and went back in the cubicle. Four hours and 8 dresses later they left the last clothing store.

"I want to go in here" Godric said and she nodded and followed him into a male's clothing store.

"I don't like that one, it makes you look like Bill" she said and he chuckled.

"What do you suggest then? This is the 10th one I picked" he said and she smiled and looked around.

"I'll pass it in to you" she said and walked away. He nodded and went to change his shirt.

"Godric I... wow" Juliana gasped when she pulled back the curtain and saw him in just his pants with no shirt. His chest was just like she thought it would be, toned, strong and muscled and illegally sexy. Godric looked at her and felt himself smirk at her attention.

"Sorry...erm here" she said and handed him a shirt. She closed the curtain and he smiled and pulled on the royal blue shirt. He looked into the mirror and smiled. It was nice, it fit and he liked it and best of all...Juliana picked it.

"Let me see" he heard her ask. He pulled back the curtain and she smiled.

"Hello handsome" said a female's voice. He looked and saw another vampire girl staring at him.

"You look so good, I could eat you" she said and walked over to him, ignoring Juliana.

"Really?" he asked, her attention going to his head.

"Yeah, very sexy" she said and he smirked at her. She placed her hands on his chest and he grinned.

"How sexy?" he asked and she smiled and then kissed him.

Juliana felt her dead heart shift then it fell silent again. She silently picked up her bags and then walked out of the store. She looked around and then spotted a Tiffany's. She walked over and began looking around.

"If you need a cheer me up sparkle, I have a few things" said a woman's voice. Juliana looked up and saw a woman about Pam's age looking at her softly. Juliana nodded a followed the other woman over to the necklaces.

"These I think might be good for you" she said and Juliana gasped when she saw a beautiful necklace. It had a white gold chain and then had a blood or tear drop shaped blood red stone.

"Avanatea stone. There are only I think, about a thousand in the world. They are from the caves in Transylvania where the vampire's where first seen" the woman said and held out the necklace. Juliana put down her bag and took the necklace.

"How much?" she asked.

"$55,000" she said and Juliana gasped and then sighed. Even she couldn't spend that much, no matter how mad she was at Eric. She picked up her bags and the woman looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I can't afford that" she said and the woman sighed.

"I am sorry dear" she said and Juliana sighed and left the store. She sighed when he saw Godric with the other female in the male's clothing store, still kissing. She glared and then decided to go back and leave before he knew she and Jessica where gone. She began walking home, listening to the sounds of the night.


End file.
